El Silencio De Los Imprudentes
by Mr. Orange
Summary: Rhonda como si fuera Clarice Sterling y Curly mismo Hannibal Lecter tratando de salvar a Helga de un secuestrador demente HISTORIA TERMINADA :
1. Un Día Frio En El Parque

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Queridos lectores y amigos: El Silencio De Los Imprudentes está de regreso con ustedes. Este fanfiction que conceví como una versión Arnold de la cinta de supenso El Silencio De Los Inocentes (The Silence Of The Lambs) fue publicada originalmente en La Dimensión Megawacky, luego pasó aquí y un día voló (junto con otros de mis fics y los de mis amigos) sin que me quede muy claro por qué o por quien. Eso no importa.Lo importante es que el inmenso placer que me produjo escribirla , especialmentepor todos los amigos que me permitió conocer, me hizo pensar en que no debia dejarla en el olvido. Esta version cambia el estilo tipo scritp pero preserva la narración original en tiempo real, además de un par de pequeños arreglos que espero que sean para mejor. Quiero agradecer a todoslos que me animaron a retomar esta historia, especialmente a Number 6, Megawacky Max, Gaby, Mischa y, por supuesto, a toda la gente que seleyó mi fic originalmente y los que me dejaron reviews aquella vez. 

No puedo empesar sin hacer mención a Drkdarkage, con quien en buena parte nació esta historia. Gracias a todos y muy pronto traeré de regreso mis otros fics. Sí, Sarahí y Ruripaki, eso incluye Pequeños Magos, no me olvido.

Mr. Orange.

Hey, Arnold! 

. 

EL SILENCIO DE LOS IMPRUDENTES

. 

Capitulo I: 

. 

UN DÍA FRÍO EN EL PARQUE

. 

Día Uno.  
Lugar: Un parque no lejos de la P.S. 118.  
10:47 A.M.

Mañana nublada, hojas amarillentas arrancadas de los árboles, brisa fría y una pequeña figura corriendo con soltura y energía entre el campo. Viste un buzo color azul marino y una sudadera gris que se ve mojada. Logra trepar una pared de ladrillos y saltar de ella. En realidad ha logrado cruzar todos los obstáculos que ha encontrado a su paso. De pronto se escucha un silbato y ella se detiene.

"Muy bien Rhonda, eres la primera en llegar".

"Lo sé, Señor Simmons ¡Yo siempre estoy en perfecta condición física!"

"No es por halagarte, Rhonda pero has dejado atrás a todos tus compañeros."

Helga llega muy poco después. Suelta una queja:

"Hubiera llegado primero si ese estúpido Cabeza de Balón no se hubiera caído del muro justo encima de mí".

Lentamente, el resto de los chicos van apareciendo. Simmons los recibe con una amplia sonrísa. Ellos están extenuados

"Muy bien niños, pueden descansar".

"¡Ay¡Al fin!" Suelta Gerald

Y todo el cuarto grado cae desfalleciente contra la pared de una caseta: Sid echado sobre las piernas de Stinky. Arnold y Gerald están espalda con espalda. Phoebe recibe de Gerald una cantimplora con Gatorade mientras se recuesta sobre el hombro derecho de Sheena. En su otro hombro descansa Lila. Nadine sobre el regazo de esta última y parece que se va a quedar dormida. Harold se encuentra en una posición insólita, con las piernas sobre el muro, la cabeza en el suelo y los brazos en cruz. A su lado Brainy se ve rendido. Helga los mira con fastidio.

"¿Y están cansados¿Todos ustedes¡Vaya cuerda de perdedores!"

"En realidad Rhonda" le dice Simmons "he estado observando tu desempeño en las clases de gimnasia y educación física y... mejor anda a la oficina del Director Wartz. Te tiene una propuesta muy especial".

"¿A mí?" Rhonda está muy intrigada

Simmons se vuelve a la cansada tropa del cuarto grado

"En cuanto al resto, un descanso de 5 minutos".

"¿Solo 5 minutos?" protesta Sid "¡Voy a morir!"

"Está bien ¿Qué tal si almorzamos aquí mismo? Arnold ¿Nos haces los honores?"

Se escuchan expresiones de júbilo de todos, excepto de Arnold.

"Fabuloso. Me toca repartir las loncheras".

Helga no presta atención al anuncio de la merienda. Se ha quedado intrigada por la repentina salida de Rhonda.

"Que extraño, Phoebe. Me pregunto que tendrá que hablar Wartz con Rhonda, porque ¿Qué privilegios puede tener para dejar la horrenda clase de Educación Física así no mas?"

"No tengo la menor idea Helga ¿Quieres un poco de Gatorade?" le ofrece gentilmente Phoebe

"No gracias" se excusa Helga "Prefiero algo más sólido".

Arnold se acerca a la rubia cegisjunta "Tu lonchera, Helga".

Helga lo recibe con la misma amabilidad y ternura de siempre.

"Ya era hora, melenudo. Muero de hambre".

Helga abre su lonchera con las imágenes de Los Ángeles de Charlie. No le satisface el contenido.

"Recolectores de humedad, navajas de afeitar triple hoja... Oh sorpresa, Miriam me puso un Non-Non. Creo que hoy lloverá jugo de naranja".

Pero no solo encuentra en la lonchera esos útiles de aseo y la golosina. Además hay un pequeño sobre blanco.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?"

Phoebe estaba a punto de llevarse un royo de aguacate a la boca "Parece una carta, Helga".

"¡Que perceptiva eres¡Lo que quiero saber es cómo demonios llegó aquí dentro!"

Phoebe recoge los hombros en señal de no saber.

Helga discretamente se separa de sus compañeros que no prestan atención a lo que pasa. Se oculta tras un basurero sentada en el suelo y abre el sobre. No puede dar crédito a lo que está leyendo. Mira a todos lados muy intrigada. Se ve confundida.

Al mismo tiempo pero en la escuela:

Oficina del Director Wartz.  
11:27 A.M.

"Siéntese, Señorita Lloyd" le dice Wartz.

Rhonda luce gran tranquilidad mientras contempla las chucherias que Wartz tiene en la oficina.

"Mire Señorita Lloyd. Iré directo al grano. Gracias a las referencias que me ha dado el Señor Simmons sobre Usted, creo que podría convertirse en una gran monitora de pasillos".

Rhonda se siente decepcionada "¿Monitora de pasillos?"

Rhonda piensa "¿Y esto era la propuesta tan especial que me tenían? Viniendo de un idota como Simmons debí esperármelo".

"Bueno jovencita ¿No estás entusiasmada? Generalmente hacemos que los chicos nominen al nuevo monitor. Usted tendrá el honor de ser la primera en ser elegida directamente por sus estimados maestros y Director".

Rhonda no sabe como hacer para evadirse de tan ridicula responsabilidad

"Cielos, Señor Director. No tengo idea de que decir."

"Sí. Sí sé que debiera decir¡No!" Piensa Rhonda

"La verdad, Señorita Lloyd" le explica Wartz "Es que necesitamos urgentemente un nuevo monitor de pasillos. Digamos que el último no ha resultado lo que hubieramos esperado".

En los pasillos se escucha una voz desde el interior de un casillero.

"¡Auxilio¡Sáquenme de aquí!" se queja Eugene, el susodicho monitor

"¿Porqué no me deja pensarlo?" Pide Rhonda

Wartz le ruega

"¡Por favor señorita Lloyd¡Es urgente!"

"Está bien, Señor Director" acepta Rhonda. "Seré su monitora".

"¡Dios Mío!" Piensa ella "¡Sé que me arrepentiré de esto!"

"¡Muchas gracias, Señorita Lloyd!" Wartz ha recuperado la tranquilidad "Aquí está su uniforme y..."

"Ah no, señor Director" lo para en seco Rhonda "No usaré ese patético uniforme".

"Pero Señorita Lloyd, este es nuestro querido uniforme de monitor, usado en esta escuela durante 50 años y..."

"Y con mayor razón entonces requiere un cambio. Pero si no le parece, puede buscar a otra persona para que sea su monitor" añade Rhonda con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

"¡Está bien, Señorita Lloyd¿Entonces puedo anunciarla esta misma tarde?"

Rhonda sale de la oficina

"Si así lo desea, Director Wartz".

Rhonda se marcha muy molesta.

"¡Fantástico¡Monitora de Pasillos¡Como si no tuviera nada que hacer! Encima debo arreglar este uniforme horrible y lograr que se vea decente".

Pasa al lado de los casilleros. Encerrada en sus propios pensamientos no presta atención a alguien a quien Wolfgand y Edmound han dejado encerrado en un gabinete.

"¿Hay alguien ahí afuera?" suplica Eugene "¡Socorro¡Sufro de claustrofobia!"

Entretanto, en el parque donde la clase del Señor Simmons hace ejercicios.

"No puedo creerlo" dice asombrada Phoebe.

"Créelo Phebes" le dice Helga "Lo estas leyendo con ese enorme par de lentes".

"¿Atrapaste un Non-Non?" se lee en la carta "También mi corazón. Quisiera atraparte en la cárcel de mi amor".

"Ahora la pregunta es" dice Phoebe "¿Quién escribió esta carta y porqué?"

"Espera" Reflexiona Helga "Solo hay una persona que pudo ser".

Y la cabeza de Helga solo puede recordar quien fue elegido por Simmons para llevar, cuidar y repartir las loncheras, un chico de gorra pequeña, cabello alborotado y cabeza de extraña forma oval.

Y a Helga se le pone el corazón a mil por hora.

"¡Arnold!"


	2. La Reina Del Pasillo

Capitulo II

. 

LA REINA DEL PASILLO

. 

Día Dos.  
Pasillo de la P.S. 118.  
Hora de ingreso.

Gerald saca sus cosas del casillero. "Rhonda de monitora desde hoy ¿Pueden creerlo?"

Arnold no se siente impresionado "No puede ser peor que Helga".

Sid cierra su casillero y les advierte a los chicos "Eso creíamos y luego tuvimos que soportar a la monitora Phoebe".

"Realmente inolvidable" recueda estremecido Gerald.

"Chicos ¡Miren!" Les anuncia Stinky

Música de Fondo: Barracuda (Heart)

Todos, especialmente los muchachos, quienes tienen la mandíbula por el suelo, se quedan bobos ante la impetuosa entrada de Rhonda.

De ajustado traje azul oscuro, lentes polarizados, una varilla para arriar caballos en la mano derecha y zapatos de taco bajo negros muy brillantes, Rhonda ha venido a demostrar quien es el jefe.

_So this ain't the end_

_I saw you again today_

_Had to turn my heart away_

Wolfgand se ha metido en la fila de los bebederos sin esperar su turno.

_You smiled like the Sun_

_Kisses for everyone_

_And tales - it never fails!_

Hace a un lado a Iggy, Joey y Robert a punta de empellones, pero Rhonda aparece y lo obliga a apartarse.

Wolfgand pretende ignorarla pero basta que ella dé un golpe con la varilla en la puerta de un casillero para que se intimide y marche junto a Edmound y Mickey.

_You lying so low in the weeds_

_Bet you gonna ambush me_

"¿Rho, Rho, Rhonda?" tartamudea Iggy

You'd have me down on my knees

Rhonda baja los lentes oscuros.

_Wouldn't you, Barracuda?_

"Ese es mi nombre, amiguito. Pero ahora no lo gastes".

Y la varilla golpea en el caño del bebedero.

"Y no ocupes la fuente mas de lo debido ¿Entiendes Iggy?"

"Sí, Rhonda, digo Sí Señor".

_Back over Time when we were all_

_Trying for free_

_Met up with porpoise and me_

Un muchacho de quinto grado con una gorra verde corre con una patineta por el pasillo, pero ella le pone una zancadilla y lo hace caer al suelo. Rhonda toma la patineta, mientras el infeliz se soba la cabeza.

_No right no wrong your selling a Song_

_A name whisper game._

Rhonda pone una voz burlonamente maternal.

"Lo siento muñeco, pero están prohibidas las patinetas dentro de la escuela. Creo que tendrás que pedírsela al Director Wartz".

_If the real thing don't do the trick_

_You better make up something quick_

_You gonna burn it out to the wick_

_Aren't you, Barracuda?_

Y Rhonda hace suyo el pasillo. A su paso, los chicos cargan sus libros bajo el brazo, cierra sus casilleros, dejan de hacer alboroto y corren detrás de ella, como si fueran moscas atraídas por la miel. Nadine y Lila se acomodan inmediatamente tras sus espaldas.

_"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said_

_Dive down deep to save my head_

_You...I think you got the blues too._

"Cielos Rhonda, te vez sensacional" le dice Lila muy impresionada .

"Muchas gracias" Le responde Rhonda sin ninguna emoción.

Nadine está mas impresionada aún que Lila "Eres la reina del pasillo, Rhonda".

_All that night and all the next_

_Swam without looking back_

_Made for the western pools_

Rhonda apenas se ha dejado inmutar por sus amigas. Parece posesa mientras cruza el corredor.

_silly fools!_

"Bueno" les responde a las dos chicas "Si me han dejado encargado este ridículo trabajo, por lo menos lo voy a hacer bien. Y sobre todo: Me voy a ver bien".

Rhonda se voltea y puede ver detrás de ella la fila de babosos que la sigue, cuando la campana suena. Pero no se mueven. Solo se le quedan mirando. Se saca los lentes y golpea otro casillero.

"A sus salones" Dice Rhonda con mucha autoridad y elegancia.

Y en un momento el pasillo queda desierto.

_If the real thing don't do the trick_

_You better make up something quick_

_You gonna burn it out to the wick_

"Wow. Eso si es autoridad" dice Nadine.

Rhonda mueve la muñeca de la mano que sujeta la varilla. Cree que solo ha usado una fracción del poder de su brazo derecho. Luego mira a Nadine y a Lila.

"¿Y ustedes que hacen aún acá¡A la clase del señor Simmons!"

Y Lila y Nadine desaparecen de escena muy atolondradamente.

_Aren't you, Barracuda?_

Rhonda se siente satisfecha

"Creo que después de todo, este trabajo no va a ser tan malo".

Y se lleva una paleta de caramelo a la boca, mientras sonríe satisfecha.

Helga está al lado de su casillero mirando con desprecio la parafernalia de Rhonda.

"Princesa o no princesa, no deja de ser un fenómeno. Con dinero, pero fenómeno al fin".

Abre el casillero y sobre ella caen una tonelada de pétalos de rosa.

"¿Qué?"

Helga no sale de su confusión mientras un nuevo sobre aterriza sobre su cabeza.

"¿Otro más?"

Y Helga lee la nueva carta."

"Una rosa es bella. Muchas lo son más. Pero ni aún así lo son tanto como tú".

"¡Phoebe!" reclama Helga.


	3. ¡Secuestrada!

Capitulo III: 

¡SECUESTRADA! 

"_Oh yeah, all right  
Take it easy baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an american girl_"  
Canción: American Girl (Tom PettyAnd TheHeartbreakers)

Día Tres.  
Cafetería de la P.S. 118  
Hora del Almuerzo.

"¿Apartaste nuestra mesa?" Pregunta Helga a Phoebe mientras cruzan el comedor llevando sus bandejas

"Harold no quiso una apendicetomía sin anestesia. Ji, ji.

"Ya no se que hacer, Phebes" le dice Helga "Me refiero, ya son dos cartas y estoy para enloquecer. Primero el Non-Non, luego las rosas ¿Seguirá un auto?

Arnold pasa delante de ellas. Va directo a la mesa que han separado. Helga lo quiere interceptar cuando él ya ha puesto la bandeja sobre la mesa.

"Ni lo pienses, Cabeza de Balón. Esa mesa está separada".

Arnold está fastidiado. Pero escucha que lo llaman desde atrás.

"Arnold, ven conmigo y los chicos" le llama Gerald.

"Enseguida, Gerald".

Helga se lleva las manos en la cintura y frunce el ceño

. "Estúpido Cabezón. Queriendo quitarnos nuestra mesa".

Phoebe está a punto de sentarse cuando advierte algo sobre la mesa.

"Helga, mira".

Y Helga descubre un nuevo sobre.

"Ahora dime, Phoebe ¿Quién acaba de estar en esta mesa y ha tenido oportunidad de colocar el sobre?"

"Helga, sé lo que parece pero tómalo con calma. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica".

"Claro que tiene una explicación lógica ¡Es la llamada del amor!" grita Helga

Todos los reunidos en el comedor se quedan paralizados y se voltean hacia Helga. Arnold y Gerald prestan poca atención al asunto y salen del comedor. Pero hay alguien que no soporta alaridos.

"¿Qué te sucede, Pataki?" Pregunta Rhonda "¿Qué es eso de pegar gritos en el comedor?"

Helga no está para aguantar pulgas en ese momento.

"Princesa, créeme ¡No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo contigo!"

"No olvides quien es ahora la monitora, Helga" le advierte Rhonda "Creo que tendré que marcarte una falta por alterar la tranquilidad".

Rhonda le pasa una amonestación escrita. Helga coge su pudín de tapioca y decide hacerlo aterrizar en el rostro de Rhonda. La monitora estalla indignada.

"Hel-Helga... Esto... Esto es..."

"¡Una Guerra de comida!" anuncia la Pataki a la clase

Y todos los chicos que estaban reunidos ahí pierden el miedo a Rhonda y la comida sale disparada desde todas las mesas y en todas direcciones. Poco es lo que Rhonda puede hacer para detener el caos.

"Ya verán. ¡Les pondré una amonestación a todos!" les reclama Rhonda.

¡Amonesta esto, Rhonda!

Y Harold le arroja el pudín de limón de Stinky.

"¡Hey, mi pudín!" se queja el sencillo chico campesino.

Para Helga no ha pasado desapercibido que Arnold dejó el comedor antes que se iniciara la guerra de comida. Intrigada, ha salido ella también esperando encontrarse con Arnold afuera. Pero Arnold no aparece. Ella pierde las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Pero siente algo raro. Es como si alguien la observara. Se voltea y puede ver claramente una sombra escabulléndose detrás de ella. Parece que se dirige a la escalera de servicio. Helga decide ir en esa dirección. Mira hacía arriba por las escaleras. Nada. El ruido se siente desde abajo, donde hay poca luz. Está segura de que alguien juega con ella. La posibilidad de que Arnold sea la tiene absorta. Va a descender cuando puede reconocer algo en un peldaño que no hay duda que ha sido dejado especialmente para ella: Una rosa. Ella la recoge y se siente emocionada.

Helga siente que alguien la llama. Es una voz extraña pero familiar: "Helga..." le dice

"¿Eres quien creo que eres?" responde la rubia

"Ven..." le dicen desde abajo.

Helga baja otro tramo de escalera y se agacha para recoger otra flor. Al levantarse ve una silueta inconfundible para ella.

Helga está emocionada "Sabía que eras tú".

Helga se voltea hacia quien ella espera que sea Arnold, pero al hacerlo se lleva una asquerosa decepción.

"¿Tu?"

Helga retrocede asustada.

"Espera ¿Que pretendes¡No!"

Al mismo tiempo, Phoebe trataba de escapar de la guerra de comida arrastrándose por el piso, lo que no la libra de estar cubierta de los pies a la cabeza con salsas y pudines (como todo el mundo). Al fin logra salir del manicomio.

"Helga ¿Dónde estás?" le grita la pequeña de celeste

Nadie responde. Ella se pone de cuclillas en el suelo y reconoce las pisadas de Helga. Ha dejado un rastro muy evidente luego de pisar comida de distinto tipo.

"¡Helga!"

Phoebe sigue el rastro hasta la misteriosa puerta de servicio. Baja por la escalera y se queda escarapelada de susto: Puede ver las 2 rosas en el suelo. Y junto a ellas, el lazo del cabello de Helga. No lejos siente una corriente de aire. Ve una puerta falsa que da a la calle y que suelen usar el personal de limpieza.

Al mismo tiempo el escándalo en el comedor ha atraido al mismisimo Wartz.

"Señorita Lloyd ¿Qué demonios está pasando acá?"

"¡Cuidado, Director Wartz!" le dice Rhonda

Y un plato de fideos le impacta en la cabeza.

"¡Todos están suspendidos!" grita Wartz

De pronto, una llorosa pequeña entra desesperada en busca del director. Carga un listón rosa en una mano y muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Director Wartz¡Alguien ha secuestrado a Helga!"

Y ni bien lo dice, la pobrecita Phoebe se desmaya.

Pronto: Conozcan a Curly, un Canibal con un antojo muy especial: Rhonda 


	4. La Leyenda del Salón de Castigos

Capitulo IV: 

LA LEYENDA DEL SALÓN DE CASTIGO DEL SÓTANO

Día Cinco.

P.S. 118.

12:30 P.M.

Suena la campana y todos abandonan el salón. Lila va en busca de Rhonda

"Hey, Rhonda ¿No te gustaría almorzar en el patio con Nadine y conmigo?"

Rhonda agita molesta las manos.

"Imposible, Lila. Tengo que pagar mi "Deuda con la sociedad"".

Lila se ve más triste que asustada. Nadine le comenta algo mientras le pone una mano en el hombro.

"Pobre Rhonda. Wartz le tiró toda la responsabilidad por la guerra de comida y el secuestro de Helga".

"Muy triste" les dice Gerald "Un día eres monitor de pasillos y al día siguiente debes ayudar en la cocina".

"Lo peor es que no me parece que Rhonda tenga la culpa de lo que sucedió" afirma Arnold.

Sid lloriquea como siempre

"Escuché que hoy debe llevar la comida al salón de castigo del sótano. Eso si es terrible.

"¿Salón de castigo del sótano¿Existe acaso tal lugar?" pregunta Stinky totalmente desubicado

"El salón de castigos del sótano" (les cuenta Sid) "Es el peor lugar en toda esta escuela y de todas las escuelas de la ciudad y Gerald conoce su historia".

Y Arnold, Stinky, Nadine, Lila y Harold rodean a Gerald y Sid para escuchar la leyenda.

"El Salón de Castigo del Sótano" comienza Gerald "Un lugar aterrador y lleno de sordidez. En una época muy lejana que queda en la memoria de algunos como "Prohibición" fue construido para albergar a la peor escoria escolar de la ciudad. Chicos terribles, cuyas monstruosas acciones no podían ser penadas solo con un encierro en un aula de castigo común. Ahí debían de ser apartados de los otros chicos de la escuela para que las manzanas podridas no corrompieran al resto. Pero muchas veces el castigo era peor que las faltas cometidas. En ese lugar maldito muchos chicos se desquiciaron y se convirtieron en los mas terribles criminales psicópatas de la ciudad. Por ese motivo, en 1956, el salón de castigo del sótano fue cerrado para siempre. Su existencia solo era conocida por los directores y uno que otro chico que sabía de su diabólica leyenda. Y desde ese año a la fecha solo ha sido utilizado en casos extremos, cuando se presenta una verdadera emergencia, como no hace mucho con..."

Gerald pone suspenso a su historia. Los chicos a su alrededor tiemblan

"¡Curly!"

La sola mención del nombre de Curly pone los nervios de punta a todos los presentes. Harold decide preguntar algo cogiendo su gorra entre los dedos.

"¿Era una cárcel o como un manicomio?"

"Era, o mejor dicho, es una mezcla de ambas cosas" Explica Gerald. "Cárcel o manicomio, la antesala del infierno. Otros creen que es la alcoba del mismo diablo. Pero es El Salón de Castigo del Sótano de la P.S. 118. Fin.

Los chicos aplauden. Solo Lila se siente intranquila

"Espera Gerald ¿Y Rhonda va hacia ese terrible lugar¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?"

"Desgraciadamente, nada Lila. Nada."

Y tras la sentencia de Gerald, los chicos miran a Rhonda llevar un carrito de comida hacia su extraña misión.


	5. Te ayudaré a atraparlo, Rhonda

Capitulo V: 

"TE AYUDARÉ A ATRAPARLO, RHONDA" 

Salón de castigo del sótano  
12:35 P.M.

Rhonda no para de quejarse.

"Sabía que me arrepentiría ¿Porqué tuve que aceptar ser monitora de pasillos¡Rayos!"

Rhonda entra en un lúgubre lugar construido en piedra y lleno de humedad y sabandijas ciegas. Curly ocupa la última celda. Rhonda se siente asqueada. El olor es nauseabundo. Quiere irse cuanto antes. Puede ver al fondo una celda distinta. Esta en vez de rejas tiene vidrio a prueba de balas.

En el interior, vistiendo un uniforme de prisión gris, de espalda al vidrio, dibujando con gran talento sobre una enorme cartulina sobre un caballete, nada menos que el mismisimo Curly. Está espaladas a Rhonda. De pronto algo lo distrae en su actividad.

"Uhm ¡Qué deliciosa fragancia, tan distinta a la hediondez de este agujero¡Esperen, es el dulce olor a perfume de gardenias y el cuero de botas Caprini recién compradas!"

Curly se voltea hacia ella

"¡Rhonda, mi amor, eres Tú!"

"Créeme pequeño engendro, no he venido a hacerte una visita social. Solo estoy aquí para dejar el almuerzo".

"Correcto, Rhonda" se pone sarcástico Curly "Tu haciendo un servicio tan caritativo justo aquí, en el lugar más deprimente de esta sucia escuela, paseando tu seráfica belleza entre estos muros de roca para llevarnos el almuerzo y tu sonrisa. Muy noble de tu parte, Rhonda".

Rhonda ya se va.

"Si, soy todo un ángel de bondad, Curly".

"¿Te castigaron por lo de Helga¿No es así?"

Rhonda se para en seco y se voltea.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Me refiero, es muy obvio que estoy aquí castigada pero ¿Cómo puedes saber el motivo?"

"Puedo estar loco Rhonda, pero eso no me impide saberlo todo. Sé que no pudiste con una guerra de comida iniciada por Helga y eso no te lo perdonó Wartz. Como tampoco que ella sea secuestrada en los pasillos de esta escuela siendo tú la monitora y que no hayas visto nada".

"Escucha, Curly ¿Tienes algo que decirme o ya puedo irme?"

"Sé que vas a tener una linda mancha en tu expediente escolar por todo este lío, querida Rhonda. Pero yo sé como hacer para que limpies tu nombre".

"Ah ¿Sí¿Cómo?"

"Fácil ¡Tienes que rescatar a Helga!"

"Nos vemos, Curly. Si es que no tengo suerte. Se entiende".

"Yo se como dar con el loco que secuestró a Helga. Es más, voy a hacer que seas tú quien lo agarre, Rhonda".

Hace una pausa, entonces se acerca más al vidrio. La mira con fijeza.

"Te ayudaré a atraparlo, Rhonda. Serás una heroína para toda la escuela".

"Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es..."

"Solo traerme las pistas hasta aquí, bella Rhonda. Juntos las ensamblaremos como un rompecabezas. Así podré verte día a día".

"Solo a través de este vidrio, no esperes nada mas cerca".

"Eso me basta para sentir el delicioso perfume de tu cabello..."

"Asqueroso engendro".

"Será mejor que nos llevemos bien Rhonda porque al final, vamos a trabajar juntos ¿No es así?"

"No te he dicho aún que acepto, Curly".

"Aceptarás, Rhonda, aceptarás. Y si vas a empezar, te recomiendo que veas donde sucedió todo. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa".

"Creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Mejor me voy".

"Entonces, bye mi querida Rhonda. Vete, vete".

Curly regresa a sus dibujos mientras Rhonda sale del sótano de castigo.

Ya viene: Rhonda inicia la búsqueda de Helga, pero no estará sola: Aliados inesperados, cucarachasy rock n' roll ¿Podrán salvar a Helga?


	6. Cabeza de Muerte

Capitulo VI:

CABEZA DE MUERTE

Día Seis.  
P.S. 118.   
4:30 P.M.

La escalera de servicio está cubierta de cintas amarillas de Paso Cerrado colocadas por la policía. Pero no hay nadie cuidando así que en teoría, cualquiera puede entrar por ahí.

"Debo estar loca viniendo aquí".

Rhonda usa una linterna ya que el sitio está más oscuro de lo habitual.

"¡Demonios!" vuelve a quejarse "Esto es estúpido. Si la policía no encontró nada ¿Porqué yo lo encontraría?"

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, entonces puede sentir que no está sola ahí abajo. Desesperada busca con su linterna.

"¿Quién más está aquí?"

"Todo está bien, Rhonda. Soy Yo.

Y en medio de la oscuridad surge la amigable figura de Phoebe. Rhonda no agradece su precencia.

"Justo lo que necesitaba ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Buscando algo que no encontró la policía. No puedo estar sentada mientras algún maniático puede estar haciéndole algo a mi mejor amiga".

Y a proposito de la amiga, al mismo tiempo pero en otro sitio, en el fondo de un pozo.

"¡Te advierto estúpido fenómeno que si logro salir de este pozo no podrás encontrar lugar en el mundo donde esconderte de mí!".

"Entonces creo que estamos en la misma búsqueda, Phoebe". Le responde Rhonda.

Phoebe se entusiasma y abraza a Rhonda.

"Oh, Rhonda ¡Sabía que no podías ser tan indiferente a una desgracia ajena!"

Rhonda la hace violentamente a un lado.

"¡Hey, Contrólate! ¡Yo no lo hago por Helga! Solo quiero limpiar mi buen nombre. Y si para ello hay que rescatar a Helga, pues tendré que hacerlo".

Phoebe retrocede por el empellón pero pisa una cosa que sale disparada hacia Rhonda y le impacta en la frente como si fuera un proyectil.

"¡Ay!¿Qué fue eso?"

Phoebe se pone de cuclillas en el piso, localiza y recoge el extraño objeto.

"Esto sin duda es algo que no debiera estar aquí".

"¿Qué es?" Pregunta Rhonda.

"Un capullo de insecto, duro como una piedra" le responde Phoebe "Me pregunto si lo trajo el secuestrador".

"¿Capullo de Insecto?¡Entonces ya sé quien nos puede ayudar en esta!"

Y Phoebe la jala del brazo por la escalera.

"¿Y que esperamos, Rhonda? ¡Andando!"

"¡Cuidado Hyerdahl, que me dañas el brazo!"

Sótano de la casa de Nadine, local de reunión del Club de Jóvenes Naturalistas.  
5:06 P.M.

Phoebe y Rhonda bajan al sótano de Nadine, donde se reúne su peculiar club formado por ella, Sheena, Sid y Stinky. Está lleno de extrañas muestras en formol, plantas raras, colecciones de insectos, tarántulas, granjas de hormigas y otras alimañas reptando dentro de peceras, además de muchos animales disecados.

"Hola a todos" Saluda Rhonda.

Stinky interrumpe los arreglos a su cabra disecada cuando las ve bajar por las escaleras de madera crujientes

"Miren nada más. Son Phoebe y la Señorita Rhonda"

"Silencio" les dice Sheena "Que están a mitad de un juego".

Sid y Nadine se ven muy concentrados en un tablero. Phoebe se acerca a ellos.

"¿Juegan Damas?"

"Damas vivas" reponde Nadine.

Rhonda suelta un grito de asco y horror. Se ha dado cuenta que en vez de fichas están jugando con cucarachas.

"El único problema es cuando las fichas se mueven solas" añade Sid.

"Alejen eso de mi vista" reclama Rhonda.

"No sueles visitarnos aquí, Rhonda ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?" Le pregunta Nadine.

"Exactamente, Nadine" Le dice Rhonda. "Aquí les traemos una muestra para que nos digan que es".

Y Phoebe les entrega una bolsa de plástico con el raro capullo. A Nadine le llama la atención su forma.

"Sid, guarda el tablero. Jugamos luego".

"No es justo. Iba ganando".

Nadine mira detenidamente el tablero. De un rápido movimiento "come" las cucarachas de Sid y gana el juego.

"Coróname, Sid" Le responde Nadine burlonamente.

"Demonios" se queja Sid mientras Nadine organiza a su "equipo" a la vez que se viste con una bata blanca de médico.

"Sheena, el microscopio. Stinky, material quirúrgico. Phoebe ¿Me ayudas con la lámpara?".

Y todos se sitúan en una mesa de trabajo donde Nadine está concentrada cortando el capullo con un escarpelo. Luego extrae el bicho muerto con unas pinzas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en el rostro de Nadine ¡Ha reconocido al espécimen y hace un anuncio a sus amigos!

"Chicos, denle la bienvenida a la señora Mariposa Cabeza de Muerte. Le dicen así por esta falsa cabeza que tiene atrás y que parece una calavera".

"¡Que asquerosa!" se queja Rhonda.

"Vamos, Rhonda" le dice Stinky "Es solo una mariposa como cualquier otra".

"No exactamente, Stinky" Corrige Nadine. "En realidad es una mariposa que no es propia de este país".

Rhonda está intrigada

"¿De dónde vino entonces?

"Ahí está lo raro, Rhonda. Estas mariposas solo viven en Indonesia."

"Ese es un país en Asia ¿No?" dice Phoebe "¿Cómo pudo llegar a la P.S. 118 una mariposa asiatica?

Nadine observa con el microscopio:

"Hay más. Lo más raro es que está con algunas trazas de una sustancia desconocida pegada. Parece que es... No. No puede ser".

Sheena se pone muy curiosa y se asoma también.

"¿Qué es, Nadine?"

"Parece goma de mascar".

Todos se quedan muy intrigados. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, uno muy lejano, dentro de un pozo, donde se tratan de acallar gritos con música muy fuerte.

_**Living easy, loving free Season ticket on a one-way ride**_

"Criminal" grita Helga "¿Tratas de matarme de hambre? ¿Qué demonios voy a comer hoy?"

**Asking nothing, leave me be Taking everything in my stride**

Y en eso le cae en la cabeza una caja de cartón con algunas golosinas, goma de mascar en gran parte. En la tapa hay escrito un mensaje.

_**Don't need reason, don't need rhyme Ain't nothing I would rather do**_

"Lo ziento helga, oy no pude kozinar nada".

"¡Rayos!¡Este idiota comienza a parecerse a Miriam!"

_**Going down, party time My friends are gonna be there to**_

De donde se escucha la música se ve una luz verde y revolotean mariposas. Hay además muchas envolturas de goma de mascar de distinto tipo por el suelo.

_**I'm on the highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell,I'm on the highway to hell,I'm on the highway to hell**_

Canción: Highway To Hell, por AC/DC

Próximamente:

Un trato con Curly será la única esperanza para salvar a Helga ¿Pero se podrá confiar en él?


	7. La Carnada

Capitulo VII:

LA CARNADA.

Día Siete.  
Sótano de Castigo.  
11:47 A.M.

"¿Qué tal, Rhonda?".

Rhonda se detiene frente al vidrio. Lleva consigo varios files con información sobre el asunto de Helga. Los deposita en el buzón de la puerta de la celda.

"Bueno, ni te puedes imaginar lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir todo esto" .

Curly toma el informe y se apoya contra uno de los muros de piedra. Se humedece los dedos para pasar las hojas. Entonces regala un coqueto y escalofriante guiño a una espantada Rhonda. Con detenimiento Curly revisa los papeles, algunos detalles parece encontrarlos divertidos. Rhonda se fija en un dibujo en que Curly ha estado trabajando y que prácticamente está terminado.

"La Casa de Opera ¿Copias algún modelo?"

"No. Solo la copio tal como la recuerdo".

Rhonda está impresionada de la capacidad de memoria de Curly. Junto a él, en ese remoto sitio, descubre que el ser que más despreciaba en toda la escuela tiene también extrañas cualidades. Curly se voltea hacia Rhonda.

"Bien Rhonda, creo que esto va a ser más fácil de lo que me esperaba".

"¿Quieres decir que ya tienes una idea, Curly?"

"Creo que hasta una muñeca como tu podría resolver esto. Uhm, adoro el perfume de tu shampoo".

"Cielos, lo que tengo que soportar" .

Puede que Curly tenga esas cualidades pero también piensa que eso no lo hace menos desagradable.

"¿Que dijiste?" Le prungunta el chico encerrado

"Nada. Solo que me parece que no tienes idea de lo que haces".

Curly sonríe maliciosamente.

"Y seguro tu ya estudiaste esto y tienes una buena teoría ¿No es así?"

Rhonda se agarra la cabeza en señal de estar perdida.

"No creo que la respuesta esté en tus botas Caprini, Rhonda ¿Te digo algo? Deberías leer a Marcus Aurelio: Las cosas nunca son demasiado complejas. La mayoría de las veces solo tenemos que mirar detenidamente para darnos cuenta de que todo es muy simple. Debes pensar de manera simple, Rhonda. Entonces tendrás a tu huidizo secuestrador. Por ejemplo ¿Porqué crees que han secuestrado a Helga?"

Rhonda trata de adivinar "Odio, no sé, tal vez furia. Ser aceptado socialmente..."

"Eh, respuesta incorrecta, preciosa. Eso del odio es incidental. Piensa con sencillez" Le responde tajantemente Curly.

"Lo siento, Curly. Soy mala para las adivinanzas".

"¡Codicia!" Responde Curly "Al final todo se mueve en base a eso, Rhonda".

"Ja, ja. Esta si es buena, Curly. Para codiciar a Helga ese sujeto además de loco debe tener un gusto fata"l.

"Eres asombrosa, Rhonda. Creo que ya lo tienes".

Rhonda se sorprende.

"Tu quieres decir que..."

"Y otra cosa". Interrumpe Curly "Sobre esta mariposa, tu amiga Nadine tiene razón. No es algo habitual. Y si mal no recuerdo, antes de venir aquí me encontré con alguien que quería de estas..."

"¿Que?"

"Que creo que ya sé quien es tu hombre..."

"Estúpido engendro ¿Me pones a jugar a las adivinanzas contigo y ya tienes todas las respuestas?"

"Yo no te diré nada si primero no me sacas de este hueco, Rhonda. Ese es mi precio".

"Mientras no tenga que volver a ser tu novia por chantaje podré pagarlo".

"Perfecto. Dile a Wartz que me saque de aquí y yo los guiaré a donde está la Pataki".

Día Ocho.  
Oficina del Director Wartz.  
8:17 A.M.

"Espero que sepa lo que hace, señorita Lloyd. Hay mucho en juego en esto".

"No se preocupe, Director Wartz. Tengo a Curly comiendo de mi mano. Se creerá todo lo que le diga".

"Otra cosa, Señorita Lloyd. Si esto es una burla, no solo tendrá una mancha en su expediente ¡Me encargaré de que la celda frente a la de Gamerthorpe la ocupe Usted!"

Rhonda traga saliva y sale de la oficina.

Sótano de castigo  
8:28 A.M.

"Bien, Curly. Creo que te sacaste la lotería".

Curly la ve con entusiasmo.

"Gracias a mis gestiones y arrolladora personalidad he conseguido que de momento te trasfieran al salón de castigo de arriba. Podrás salir al recreo bajo vigilancia de dos monitores, por supuesto. Pero hay más. Si logras dar con el paradero de Helga, tu castigo terminará y no solo eso: habrá una gran fiesta en tu honor en Wankyland, para lo cual Big Bob pagará todos los juegos que quieras. Además, el Director Wartz te permitirá ser el monitor de balones hasta que acabe el año".

Curly se ve feliz mientras hojea los folletos y mira las condiciones en papel. Parece que un brillo ilumina detrás de sus lentes fondo de botella.

"¿Todo esto por traer de vuelta a Helga?"

"En realidad, todo condicionado si es que traes de vuelta a Helga. Si no lo haces, no te dan nada. Y otra cosa Curly. Todo esto no es negociable. Lo tomas o lo dejas".

Curly está entusiasmado.

"Dile a Wartz que lo tomo".

"Genial. En un momento te sacan del sótano y podrás hablar con Big Bob. Nos vemos entonces, muñeco".

Curly sonríe con malicia. No cree ni la mitad de los ofrecimientos que le han hecho pero no importa. Todo lo que quiere es salir del sótano de castigo.


	8. Tú Y Yo, Mi Querida Rhonda

Capitulo VIII

"TU Y YO, MI QUERIDA RHONDA..."

Hora de recreo.  
Pasillo de la P.S.118.

Hace solo un momento ha sonado la campana y los chicos iban hacia el patio. Stinky se une a la pandilla y está muy exitado

"Muchachos, no van a creer lo que está pasando".

Y los chicos se quedan impactados. Todos se hacen a un lado del corredor y los que faltaban no tardan en llegar una vez que son avisados de la noticia: Curly ha sido sacado de su cautiverio! Es llevado atado en una plataforma rodante totalmente inmovilizado. Viste una camisa de fuerza mientras que un bosal semejante a una mscara de catcher le cubre el rostro. Su aspecto es temible.

Curly es conducido hasta el auditorio Woodrow Wilson, donde lo espera el padre de Helga y donde se prepara una conferencia de prensa. Arnold y toda la pandilla toman lugares lo ms adelante posible. Nadie quiere perderse el show.

"Muy bien, señor Gamerthorpe" Le dice Wartz. "Espero que colabore de todo corazn para que nuestra querida compañera pueda volver con su familia sana y salva. Si as lo hace, ver que su castigo sea reducido".

"Puedo imaginar que todo lo de Wankyland as como mi cargo de monitor de balones y lo demás es una farsa No?"

"Ja, ja. Se da cuenta rápido, Señor Gamerthorpe" se burla Wartz.

Wolfgang y Edmound ponen a Curly sobre el escenario, justo delante de Big Bob Pataki, quien ahora se dirige a Curly.

"¿Eres tú el chico que podrá traer a mi pequeñita de regreso a casa?"

"Eso depende de cuanto colaboren conmigo señor Pataki".

"Lo que sea que haya que hacer y esté en mis manos lo haremos".

"Lo que sea que esté en sus manos...ya veo". Curly analiza las palabras de Bob "En sus manos como un localizador, señor Pataki ? ¿Me parece o es usted de los hombres que nunca ve un problema delante sino siempre una oportunidad en ellos?"

Big Bob se siente desconcertado"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?"

A Curly le divierte la actitud de Bob.

"Que si realmente quiere traer a Helga de regreso a casa o ha encontrado en este secuestro la oportunidad de darle publicidad gratuita a su Imperio del localizador?"

Bob enloquece, Miriam se desmaya.

"Saquen a este delincuente juvenil de mi vista" Grita Big Bob.

Bob le da la espalda y se va a ir de ahí para el desconcierto de los presentes, cuando Curly le dice algo que paraliza a todos

"Mide metro veintinueve centmetros, cabello rubio, ojos verde palido no es de la ciudad, trató de disimular un acento del medio oeste para no poder ser identificado. Tengo ms información pero sólo se la daré a la monitora de pasillos Rhonda W. Lloyd.

"Idiota" Reclama Wartz "Ella ya no es la monitora de pasillos".

Curly no le presta atención a Wartz. Sigue con su mirada fría y poderosa.

"Y una cosa más, Señor Pataki".

"¿Sí?"

"Súbase el cierre de los pantalones".

Curly es encerrado en una jaula en el salón de castigo del primer piso, para lo cual ese salón ha sido desocupado y todos los castigados, liberados. Esos chicos celebran a Curly como un hroe.

Da Nueve  
Saln de Castigo.  
4:23 P.M.

Rhonda ha decidido dar una personal visita a Curly. Se siente algo arrepentida por todo. Carga algunos rollos de cartulina.

Curly. Yo...

Curly se voltea hacia ella desde una silla giratoria "Yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, Rhonda. Ingenioso. Me engañaste y me pusiste a trabajar, pero no se si ahora estamos perdiendo el tiempo".

"¿Crees que es muy tarde para Helga?"

"Puede que s, puede que no. Ya sabemos que Helga no te importa. Fuiste muy sincera en eso, Rhonda. Me pregunto si algo o alguien puede importante realmente".

"No te portes como un moralista, Curly. Si lo fueras, no estaras dentro de esa jaula".

"Ja, ja. No sabes cuanto me sorprendes. Tu y yo, mi querida Rhonda somos tan parecidos, solo nos importa nosotros mismos. Seríamos la pareja perfecta. En verdad creo que ya se porqué siempre me rechazas. Eres como Dorian Gray y yo soy tu retrato. Y no te atreves a mirarme porque te acabas viendo tal cual eres, bella Rhonda".

"¿Tú mi retrato? No será mas bien que tú eres a mí como el mono es al hombre, un motivo de verguenza, Curly?"

"Nietzsche, "As habló Zarathustra". Uno de mis favoritos Realmente lo leíste, o es una frase que memorizaste para pasar por sofisticada?"

"Eso no lo sabrás, Curly".

"Mira esto, No te parece que tú y yo lucimos muy bien juntos, Rhonda?"

Y Curly le alcaza su último dibujo en cartulina. Un retrato en los que se ven los dos juntos y felices. No tiene color ni ha acabado el fondo. Curiosamente Rhonda no siente desagrado del dibujo de Curly.

"En favor tuyo, debo decirte que me has captado desde mi mejor ángulo".

"Lo tomar como un cumplido. Solo una cosa ms".

"¿Sí, Curly?"

"¿Tu inventaste lo de Wankyland?"

"En realidad, yo solo inventé lo de monitor de balones. Todo lo demás lo ideó Wartz".

"Y dime ¿Esos rollos que trajiste contigo?"

"Son tus dibujos, Convencí a Wartz para traertelos a tu celda. Pensé que los querrías"

"Muy amable de tu parte, Rhonda. Y sí tengo una buena noticia para ti ¡Ya tengo todo para que des con tu hombre!

"¿En serio, Curly?" Rhonda se sientye emocionada.

"Pero no te va ser tan fácil, Rhonda. Yo ya terminé. Pero a ti recién te toca hacer tu parte. Todo está aquí. Solo tienes que armarlo".

Peapod Kid y Park llegan de improviso.

"Lo siento, Rhonda" Le dice Park. "Wartz dice que a esta hora ya nadie puede ver a Curly".

"Y ustedes que hacen aquí, entonces?"

"Bueno..." Explica Peapod "Wartz, nos castigó por iniciar una guerra de papeles en el auditorio W. Wilson. Y como Curly ocupa toda el aula de castigo, nos conden a cuidarlo esta tarde. Nos dijo que si hacíamos entrar a alguien más aquí, nos encerraría con él!" Añade aterrado el chico de lentes polarizados-

Ellos se llevan a Rhonda de los brazos.

"¡El nombre, Curly!Dímelo! Quién es él?"

"Rhonda, te olvidas el informe" Curly le muestra el file con el brazo en alto.

Rhonda le da de manotazos a los chicos "Déjenme, gusanos".

Se suelta y va donde Curly, quien le entrega el informe. No pierde la oportunidad en ese breve instante de rozar uno de sus dedos con la mano de Rhonda.

"Adiós, mi querida Rhonda".

Y Rhonda debe salir del salón de castigo.

Oficina del Director Wartz  
5:35 P.M.

Para todos en la P.S. 118 el día ha acabado. Para todos, excepto para el director Wartz. El aún sigue en la escuela. De pronto ve a Park yendo a la puerta de salida.

"Hey, tu niño Ya alimentaron al chico de la celda de castigo?"

Park no se voltea hacia Wartz ni Wartz hacia el.

"As es, Señor Director".

Wartz camina de espaldas a Park

"Bueno. Si ya terminaron, entonces tú y tu amigo de anteojos pueden irse a casa ¿Esta bien? Y otra cosa niño, toma un jarabe porque creo que estás mal de la garganta".

"Cof, Cof" Toce el muchacho "Gracias, Señor!"

Wartz mira con complacencia al niño que se va.

"Buenos chicos. Solo necesitan un poco de disciplina y serán hombres de bien, tal como lo es su amado y respetado director".

Ve hacia el salón de castigo, no sin cierto fastidio.

"No como otros mal vivientes que avergüenzan a nuestra escuela".

Entra al salón de castigo y ve a Curly durmiendo sobre su taburete, de espalda al director.

"Por lo menos está dormido".

Wartz est listo para irse a casa. Regresa a su oficina.

"Raro. No dejé la puerta abierta".

Enciende la luz.

"¡Gran Cesar!"

Y Wartz encuentra su oficina devastada, como si un ciclón hubiera pasado por dentro. El escritorio de cabeza con todos los cajones abiertos. Los papeles por todos lados, la bandera verde de la escuela ha sido rasgada y partida en dos. No logra localizar en su saco ni su billetera ni su teléfono celular. Inmediatamente Wartz sale corriendo al pasillo llamando al conserje, el cual no sabe nada. Wartz piensa algo.

"No. No puede ser posible".

Va al salón de castigo, pero antes siente un ruido extraño en el cuarto de las escobas. Con sigilo abre la puerta y descubre a Peapod Kid amordazado y amarrado. Wartz lo desata.

"Por Belcebú ¿Qué te ha sucedido?"

"¡Es Curly! ¡Curly se ha escapado!"

"¿Cómo es posible si acabo de verlo dormido en su celda?"

"¡Porque ese no es Curly, es Park! Fuimos a llevarle la cena y nos atacó a los dos!"

Y Wartz siente como si un rayo le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza. Cuando llega al aula de castigo descubre en el camastro de la celda a Park golpeado y vistiendo las ropas de Curly. Est profundamente dormido porque Curly lo obligó a tomar sus sedantes.

"Suenen la alarma!Gamerthorpe ha escapado!"

Y los gritos de Wartz rompen la tranquilidad de la tarde otoñal. Se escucha hasta en el Campo Gerald, donde dos amigos practican baseball.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Gerald?"

"No ¿Qué cosa, Arnold?"

**Próximamente:**

Rhonda sale al rescate de Helga ¿Quién salvar a quién realmente? Ademas: Un Baile de lo más alborotado


	9. Pensando Con Sencilléz

Capitulo IX:

PENSANDO CON SENCILLEZ

Día Diez.  
Puerta de la P.S.118  
8: 57 A.M.

Como si fuera un reguero de pólvora, la noticia de la fuga de Curly ha corrido entre todos los chicos de la P.S. 118. Muchos celebran porque eso ha significado que la polica cierre la escuela y no hayan clases ese da.

"¡Genial!" grita Wolfgand "¡Por fin ese fenómeno de anteojos ha hecho algo bueno!"

La pandillita de cuarto grado está reunida a un lado de la escalera. Todos comentan la fuga, pero mas lejos hay alguien a quien la noticia le ha provocado un ataque de paranoia.

"Oh no!" Tiembla Rhonda "¿Que suceder ahora?"

Phoebe la mira con seriedad y conservando la calma.

"Yo creo que es poco probable que trate de venir por ti ahora".

"Creo que tienes razón". Rhonda trata de recobrar sin éxito la calma. Trata de convenserse de lo que le dice Phoebe "No creo que venga a buscarme. Sería una descortesía".

Arnold llega repentinamente donde están Phoebe y Rhonda.

"¿Chicas?".

Rhonda pierde la calma y se abalanza sobre Arnold.

"¡Ay, Arnold! ¡Curly se ha escapado y ese pequeño demonio tiene una obsesión psicópata conmigo y yo no sé que hacer y...!"

Phoebe se enoja y le propina dos fuertes bofetadas a Rhonda. Luego añade con furia:

"Lo siento, Rhonda pero ya no pude soportar tus ataques histéricos. Me parece terrible que solo estés pensando en Curly cuando Helga sigue desaparecida. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?"

"Phoebe tiene razón, Rhonda" Le dice Arnold " Tu has estado en esto con Curly toda la semana. Creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es darle fin al asunto ¿No te parece?"

Rhonda protesta. Siente como si hablara con dos cabezas duras.

"¿Que parte no entienden? Curly ha dejado todo esto en clave para que yo lo descifre".

"Tu dijiste que todo estaba aquí y que Curly te había enseñado un método para resolverlo" Reclama Phoebe.

"En teora así es. Pero..."

"Pero no perderás nada tratando de hacerlo ¿No crees?" Trata de convencerla Arnold.

Rhonda coge el informe y lee todo lo que está disperso. La determinación se apodera de ella.

"¡Chicos: Voy a hacerlo! ¡Voy a encontrar a Helga!"

"¡Así se habla, Rhonda!".

Phoebe y Arnold están felices. Por fin la han convencido. Solo que Rhonda tiene aún algo que decirles.

"Y ustedes dos van a ayudarme!"

Phoebe y Arnold se miran a las caras. No tienen idea qué les pedirá Rhonda. Ella, mientras tanto se marcha.

Calle Vine  
3:35 P.M

Rhonda recorre los lugares por los que suele andar Helga. Pasa frente a su casa y mira la ventana de su habitación. Recuerda algo que Curly le dijo: "¿Porqué crees que secuestraron a Helga? ¡Por Codicia! ¿Y qué codiciamos? ¡Aquello que no es nuestro, lo que no podemos tener!

Rhonda piensa "Esto es ridculo. Para que la teora de Curly tenga sentido, alguien tiene que querer codiciar a Helga. Eso significa que alguien tiene que estar obsesionado con ella ¿Y quien puede tener tan mal gusto para enamorarse de alguien como Helga? Ahora que lo pienso, a Brainy le gusta Helga... pero no. El estaba en la guerra de comida. No pudo ser él ¿Quien más pudo ser? Piensa, Rhonda, piensa."

Rhonda repasa algunos incidentes de los últimos seis meses. Y algo, mejor dicho alguien, regresa a su mente. La revelacin es como un resplandor.

"¡Esperen!¡Ya sé!"

En eso suena su teléfono celular.

"¿Phoebe? ¿Eres tú?"

"No lo vas a creer, Rhonda. Me metí en mi computadora y he localizado una dirección a donde llevaron hace menos de un mes todo un cargamento de esas mariposas con calavera".

"¡Dáme la dirección! ¡Nos vemos allá, Phoebe!"

"¿No sería mejor hablar con la policía?"

"¿No eras tú la que me pedía no perder más tiempo? Otra cosa. Creo que ya sé quien pudo secuestrar a tu amiga. Pero debo estar segura. Comunícate con Arnold y le dices que localice a..."

"¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Digamos que todo apunta a que él está aquí".

Rhonda cuelga su celular. Phoebe llama a Arnold y él escucha escéptico.

"No, Phoebe. Es imposible. Si él estuviera en la ciudad entonces ya me habra enterado".

"Pero el tipo es extraño y pudo hacer algo extraño ¿No crees?".

Phoebe deja a Arnold con una duda razonable. Él va en busca del Abuelo Phil.

"¡Abuelo! ¡Necesito hacer una llamada de larga distancia!"

Arnold llama. La respuesta lo deja estupefacto. Solo un momento después Phoebe cruza la puerta.

"Phoebe, gracias a Dios. Rhonda tiene razón".

"¿Quieres decir que...?"

"Sí". Arnold est muy asustado "¡Arnie está aquí!"

Y en un oscuro pozo bajo el techo de un tenebroso lugar.

"¡Arnie!" Grita Helga totalmente desquiciada "¡Asqueroso demente, te voy a matar!"

Y situado en la boca del pozo, montado sobre una enorme cerda, leyendo los ingredientes de una lata de un complemento nutricional, mascando chicle de fresa, nada menos que el mismísimo Arnie. Él y la cerda hacen el mismo desagradable sonido con la nariz. La luz verde y las mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor le dan un escalofriante aspecto.

"Tiamina, riboflavina, niacinamida, calcio pantotenato, ácido fólico..."

"Cuando salga de aquí, voy a patearte en la cabeza por cada uno de los días que me tuviste encerrada".

Helga interrumpe la interesante lectura de Arnie.

"Diez días, tres horas, cuarenta y seis minutos, dieciocho segundo ¡Los he contado!"

"¡Eso! La vieja Betsie te va a dar tus diez días, tres horas y todo lo demás justo en la nariz, y...cof, cof, ¿Oye. nunca limpias este basurero?"

Las bolas de pelusa que están por todos lados la hacen toser.

Camino próximo al Cementerio  
4: 15 P.M.

Rhonda toma su bicicleta y busca la dirección que Phoebe le alcanzó. Llega hasta una casa vieja y descuidada, no lejos de la mansión Olsen. Comprueba la dirección. Sin duda es la misma. Deja su bicicleta en el jardn delantero y desconecta su teléfono.

"Este horrendo lugar es digno de un sujeto de esa calaña" Dice Rhonda. "Hay que estar preparada".

Y Rhonda saca de su bolsillo derecho un spray de gas pimienta. Rhonda toca la puerta pero nadie responde.

"Bueno, niña: vas a probar de que fibra estás hecha".

Música de Fondo: The Barbarians (Emerson, Lake And Palmer)

Y Rhonda penetra en la casa llevando su spray entre los dedos como si se tratara de una pistola. A patadas abre las puertas. Pasa de un cuarto a otro pero no ve nada. El lugar es un muladar lleno de bolas de pelusa. Rhonda sabe que el loco de Arnie puede estar en cualquier lado. Todo está en tinieblas. Por fin logra divisar una habitacin iluminada con una inquietante luz verde. Ahí revolotean las extrañas mariposas.

"Asquerosos Bichos" Se queja de Nuevo. "Están por todos lados".

Arnie no se manifiesta. Eso hace perder la paciencia a Rhonda. Decide confirmar si Helga aún está en la casa.

"¡Helga! ¿Estas Aquí?"

Entonces nuestra secuestrada alcanza a oirla.

"¿Rhonda? ¿Qué hace Rhonda aquí?"

Entonces se pone a gritar.

"¡Hey, Rhonda!"

"¿Dónde?" Pregunta Rhonda.

"¡Aquí abajo!¡Apúrate!"

Y Rhonda localiza a Helga en el fondo del pozo.

"¡Vaya que luces terrible, Helga!"

Helga hace mofa del impertiente comentario de Rhonda.

"Disculpa, no sabía que ponerme para el rescate ¿No vez que es mi primer secuestro?"

Rhonda encuentra una soga.

"Vamos a probar esto".

Rhonda arroja la soga hacia Helga. Ella la toma pero algo sobresalta a Rhonda y le hace soltar en el pozo su porción de la soga.

"¡Rhonda, eres una idiota! ¡Se supone que tienes que sujetar tu extremo de la soga!"

"Ajjj! Hay ratas aqu!" Grita Rhonda asustada.

"¡Doig, mejor me hubiera venido a rescatar Eugene!"

Se oyen pasos de alguien que está cerca. Rhonda alerta a Helga.

"Es Arnie! Disculpa Helga, pero primero debo deshacerme de él".

"¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí todava?"

"¡Oh, por favor!¡Has estado 10 días ahí abajo! ¿Que te hacen 10 minutos más?"

"¡Esto es criminal!"

Y Rhonda marcha a enfrentarse con Arnie. Puede escuchar sus pasos en la planta de arriba.

"¡Arnie, rey de los fenómenos! Sé que eres tú! Ríndete y te irá mejor!"

Mientras tanto Helga se ha aburrido de esperar en el pozo.

"¡Oh, Rayos! Creo que he estado sentada mucho tiempo".

Helga hace un lazo con la cuerda. Piensa que de alguna manera puede usarla para salir de ahí sin la ayuda de Rhonda. Entonces escucha algo raro.

"¿Uhm? ¿Que es ese ruido?"

Y ve a la gigantesca Abigail, la cerda de Arnie olfateando en los alrededores del pozo buscando comida. Helga recoge una manzana que tenía tirada en el pozo y maquína algo.

"¡Eh, tu!Miss Piggy!"

La cerda parece oírla. Helga le arroja la manzana. Abigail va a devorarla.

"Eso, cerda horrible. Tu vas a ser mi boleto de salida".

Y arrojando la soga fuera del pozo logra lazar del cuello a Abigail. La bestia sorprendida sale corriendo.

Entretanto, Rhonda entra a la habitacin contigua. Pero al hacerlo, Arnie apaga la luz y deja a Rhonda en tinieblas.

"¿Pero quién apag la luz? ¡Oh no, que pregunta tan estúpida!"

Lo que ella no pude saber es que Arnie se ha puesto lentes especiales para ver en la oscuridad y la mira perfectamente.

Arnie se acerca amenazante a Rhonda llevando con él un bate para golpearla en la cabeza. Puede ver el rostro desesperado de Rhonda cargando entre sus dos manos el spray de gas pimienta. Arnie levanta el bate y le va a dar en la cabeza justo en el momento que ella se voltea hacia él. Entonces el silencio es roto.

"¡Ay ,ay, ay! ¡Cerda fuera de control!"

Abigail, asustada cuando la lazaron, salió en frenética carrera llevándose arrastrada a Helga que así ha logrado salir del pozo. En su huida han penetrado en el cuarto en que Arnie tenía asechada a Rhonda y al traer abajo la puerta han aplastado a Arnie con ella. Helga suelta la cuerda y queda entre Rhonda y Arnie.

"¿Helga, estas bien?"

"¡Cuidado, Rhonda!"

Arnie se reincorpora desde debajo de la puerta y va a lanzarse contra Rhonda, la cual ha perdido su rociador. Pero a Rhonda se le ocurre algo.

"Ah te van algunas de tus favoritas!"

Y encendiendo un ventilador, las pelusas de Arnie salen volando en contra de él. Confundido y segado se pone a estornudar, cosa que Helga aprovecha.

"Te lo había advertido, Arnie".

Y no ha terminado de estornudar cuando la vieja Betsie se estrella contra su rostro.

Arnie se ve mareado pero aún está de pie.

"Una estrella, dos estrellas, tres estrellas..."

"¡Buenas noches, fenmeno!"

Y Helga lo remata con el bate de baseball. Ahora sí, Arnie está fuera de circulación.

"¿Ya todo terminó?" Pregunta Rhonda.

Helga se deja caer al lado de Rhonda. Le falla un poco el aliento

"Fe-fe-fenómeno silenciado!"

Mientras las dos niñas se sientan a descansar en el piso se escuchan sirenas de la polica que están rodeando la casa. Inmediatamente entran pero no están solos. Arnold y Phoebe los acompañan. Phoebe se abalanza sobre Helga.

"¡Oh, Helga! ¡Que maravilloso estar contigo otra vez!

Helga odia la efusividad, pero en este caso hace una excepción y abraza a su amiga.

"¡Oh, Phoebe!¡Yo también te extrañé mucho!"

Y no sólo son Arnold y Phoebe. Los Pataki también han llegado. Adelante Olga quien decide abrazarla tan fuerte que casi la extrangula.

"¡Oh, Hermanita Bebé!¿Ests bien?¿No te hicieron nada?".

"¡Helga, Miriam!" Grita Big Bob "¡Es Helga!"

"Si. Si. También me alegro de verlos a ustedes. Ahora ¿Pueden hacerse a un lado, que no me dejan respirar?"

Pero parece que los Pataki tampoco van a hacer caso en esto a Helga. Que remedio, piensa ella. Al menos no es desagradable que para variar te presten un poco de atención. Aunque sea por algo así.

La oficial de policía Pudney señala a un golpeado chico en el piso y le pegunta a Arnold.

"¿Es este tu primo?".

Arnold está muy avergonzado.

"Me temo que sí". Le responde.

"Chicos! Asegúrense de meter a este sujeto en una celda acolchada".

Inmediatamente los hombres de Pudney se ponen en acción. Entre ellos está Cesar, esta ves vestido como polica, ocupándose del arresto de Abigail.

"¿Comprende los derechos que le estoy leyendo?"

La cerda Abigail se ve resignada y mirando al piso. Responde con unos sinceros ¡Oing, oing!

Arnold observa incrédulo a Abigail. Pensaba que sólo habitaba en su peor pesadilla. Entonces se acerca a Rhonda quien para variar sólo se queja.

"Sí, sí. Todos felices" Protesta la chica de melena morena. "Y a mí que hice todo el trabajo que me parta un rayo".

"Yo creo que eres toda una heroína, Rhonda. Nada de esto hubiera pasado sin ti.

"¿Eh, Tú en serio lo crees, Arnold?"

Y ambos ven con satisfacción a los Pataki y Phoebe felices llevándose a Helga. Arnold le pone una mano en el hombro a Rhonda.

"Absolutamente seguro, Rhonda".

Rhonda mira su reloj.

"Entonces es oficial, 5:08 P.M. y soy héroe".


	10. Alboroto En El Salón de Baile

Capitulo X

ALBOROTO EN EL SALN DE BAILE

Let's dance

Let's dance

Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues

Let's dance, to the song they're playin' on the radio

Canción: Let's Dance, por David Bowie

Han pasado tres das y el retorno de Helga es festejado en la Y.M.A.A. con una gran fiesta pagada por Big Bob. Desde un equipo de DJ, Brainy se encarga de la selección musical para sus amigos.

"¡Pastel con helado!" Dice ilusionado Harold "¡Adoro el pastel con helado!"

"¡Yo adoro que no haya clases!" Responde Stinky.

"¡Y yo adoro todo eso junto!" Celebra Sid.

En un rinconcito Rhonda le cuenta a sus amigas como fue el rescate. Por supuesto, ella no para de darse todo el crédito. Nadine y Lila están muy impresionadas. Peapob Kid y Park no estan muy lejos de ellas y aún tienen parches y vendas por su encuentro con Curly. El Director Wartz ha venido a buscarla.

"¡Señorita Lloyd!"

"¿Cómo está usted, Señor Director?"

"Mire, Señorita Lloyd. Creo que todo lo que hizo fue temerario y hasta cierto punto irresponsable, pero al final ha logrado salvar a su compañera. En vista de todo eso, me gustara pedirle que vuelva a ser nuestra monitora de pasillos".

Nadine y Lila se ven muy entusiasmadas. Ellas animan a Rhonda para que acepte. Rhonda piensa un momento.

"Gracias, Director Wartz. Pero mi respuesta es No. Creo que en estas dos últimas semanas he tenido suficiente de ser monitora".

"Muy bien, Señorita Lloyd. Pero no olvide que si algún día quiere el puesto, ser suyo".

Rhonda iba a continuar su relato, cuando suena su telfono celular.

"¡Esperen chicas, tengo una llamada!"

Rhonda se aleja mientras las luces se hacen mas tenues. Brainy pica los primeros acordes de un tema lento.

Sid y Stinky invitan a bailar a Nadine y a Lila. Gerald no pierde la ocasión de sacar a Phoebe. Sheena se lleva del cuello a Eugene. Todos se ven felices, excepto una jovencita rubia un tanto decepcionada sentada cerca a la ponchera.

"¿Por qué fui tan ilusa? Arnold no está interesado en mi. Debí esperarme algo como lo que pasó".

Insperadamente alguien se le acerca desde atras sin previo aviso.

"¿Helga?"

La rubia se sobresalta.

"¡Arnold! Digo, Cabeza de Balón ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto?"

Arnold se siente avergonzado.

"Yo vine a decirte..."

Helga se siente inquieta ¿Qué querrá decirle Arnold?"

"¿Si, Arnold?"

"Venía a pedirte disculpas por lo de Arnie. Nunca me imaginé que estuviera tan loco!"

Helga se molesta de la decepción. Es evidente que ella esperaba otra cosa de los labios de Arnold.

"¿Y me buscas sólo para recordarme al engendro ese? ¡Estas más loco que tu primo!"

Presa de un arrebato Helga decide marcharse de ahí. Arnold se dirige en voz alta hacia ella.

"Sé que "Lo siento" nunca será suficiente, Helga ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer entonces?"

Helga se volta y puede ver la pena y decepción en el rostro de Arnold. Siente que se ha portado muy dura con la persona menos indicada. Ella va hacia Arnold, quie está sentado y cabizbajo.

"Comprendo que no me quieras ver ni hablar conmigo" Se lamenta Arnold.

Helga se sienta a su lado. Arnold levanta la mirada hacia ella. Helga le esbosa una leve sonrsa

"Ahora la que está apenada soy yo, Arnold".

"S que no somos precisamente amigos. Tú no haces otra cosa que bombardearme con bolas de papel y yo tampoco soy la persona ms amable en el mundo contigo, pero nunca pensé que te poda llegar a hechar tanto de menos".

"¡No puede ser!" Piensa con asombro Helga "¿Arnold me ha hechado de menos?"

"Este...tienes razón en el hecho de que no me porto muy bien contigo, no se ni porque lo hago. Tal vez de hoy en adelante las cosas podran ser un poco diferentes entre nosotros, quiero decir...

"¿No más bolas de papel?" Le bromea Arnold. Helga le responde sonriendo:

"Podra ser..."

Arnold sabe que el "Podra ser" es en realidad un "Trato hecho". Es un momento raro, pareciera que él pudiera anticipar qué es lo que Helga va a pensar en ese momento La comprende tan bien? El mismo no puede explicarlo.

Kiss me

out of the bearded barley

Nightly

beside the green green grass

Swing swing

swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me

Canción: Kiss Me, por Sixpence None The Richer

En ese momento se percatan que son los únicos que no están baílando.

"Míralos. Parece que se divierten mucho ¿No?" Le hace notar Helga.

Arnold sonríe sorprendido

"¿No me digas que deseas baílar?"

"Bueno, Arnoldo. Me gusta esa canción y ahora eres el único que está disponible".

"Bueno, si para ti está bien, está bien para mí" Le dice Arnold con una sonrsa en el rostro.

"¿Entonces baílamos, Arnold?"

Arnold est feliz.

"Por supuesto, Helga".

Y Arnold la sujeta suavemente entre sus brazos. Es raro ¿Por qué se siente tan seguro al acerlo? No se lo explica. Helga siente como sus piernas tiemblan. Arnold tambin se siente un poco raro pero bien. Él la abraza, pero Helga no puede ver como en realidad él sonríe con los ojos cerrados al hacerlo. Es igual, ella hace lo mismo.

"¡No! Baílo con Arnold!" Suena dentro de la cabeza de la pequeña Pataki "¡Tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Si acaso lo es, juro que mataré a quien se atreva a despertarme!"

Beneth the milky twilight

Lead me

out on the moonlight floor

Llift up your open hand

And strike up theband and make the fireflies dance

Silver moons are sparkling

So kiss me

Kiss me

Y mientras ambos bailan, las luces se fragmentan en la enorme bola de vidrio que cuelga del centro del local. Y en torno a ellos tambin danzan sus amigos. Gerald mira a Arnold bailar con Helga y no puede entender por qué el rostro de su amigo se dibuja tan complacido. Podría ir a preguntarle si no se ha dado cuenta que está baílando con Helga Pataki, pero no será esta noche. Mira que en sus brazos se mece suavemente otra de las heroínas del rescate y piensa en la suerte que tiene de estar bailando con Phoebe en ese instante.

Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar Harold cree haber encontrado alguien que desea concederle una pieza.

"Hey, Rhonda ¿Bailamos un poco?"

"Un momento, Harold. Primero atiendo el teléfono".

Pero un escalofrío se apodera de ella cuando del otro lado de la línea escucha la última voz que esa noche hubiera querido escuchar.

"¿Qué tal, Rhonda?"

"¡Curly!" Chilla la Lloyd. El responde con típica frialdad psicopata.

"Veo que seguiste mis indicaciones y la Pataki otra vez está libre".

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Uhm, eso no es importante. Pero creo que tú te vez realmente preciosa con ese vestido rojo".

Rhonda se desplaza por todo el salón de baile. Mira entre los que bailan, entre los que comen, los que salen del baño. No ve a Curly en ningún lado, pero tiene que estar por ahí. La música que se escucha en el teléfono es la misma que en el salón.

"¡Música!" Insinúa Curly "¿No te gustaría concederme esta pieza, bella Rhonda? Los dos muy juntos mientras me embriago del delicioso perfume de tu cabello negro y...!"

"Y yo tomándote suavemente entre mis brazos, bomboncito". Inexplicablemente la dulzura se apodera de Rhonda "Flotando tú y yo como si furamos dos nubes en el cielo. ¡Oh, realmente lo adoraría, Curly!".

"¿En serio, Rhonda?"

"En este mismo momento, Curly" Le dice Rhonda

Y Curly siente una presión en uno de sus orejas, no exactamente cariñosa, que lo saca de su escondrijo detrás de un basurero. Aún carga entre las manos el teléfono celular ¡Rhonda lo ha encontrado!

"¡Creo que por fin te atrapé, muñeco!" Se burla Rhonda. Ahora el nervioso es Curly.

"Rho-Rhonda!

"¡Director Wartz! ¡Mire lo que me encontré!"

Wartz llega con prontitud.

"¿Tú? ¿Tú aquí?".

Y todos los chicos que bailaban dejan de hacerlo ante la visión de un espectáculo más interesante ¡Por fin atraparon a Curly!

"Todo suyo, Director Wartz".

"Estupendo trabajo, Señorita Lloyd. El Señor Gamerthorpe y yo tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes aún".

"Hubiera odiado dejar las cosas sin terminar". Responde Rhonda con malvada satisfaccin. El Director Wartz saca a Curly de la fiesta.

"Ahora te toca responder por los destrozos de mi oficina. Y si mal no recuerdo este es mi telfono.

Wartz lleva a Curly camino de la escuela.

"¡No, Director Wartz!" Se queja Curly "¡Recuerde, tengo derechos!"

"Sí. Cómo no" Se burla Wartz.

"Recuerde que yo ayudé a rescatar a Helga".

Wartz no dice nada. Inmediatamente se oye el herrumbroso sonido de una pesada puerta cerrándose en algún oscuro lugar del viejo edificio de ladrillos rojos. Curly clama desde su encierro.

"¡No! ¡Sin mi nunca lo hubieran logrado!¡Créame, Director Wartz! ¡Director Wartz!"

Y el director Wartz arroja a la basura la llave de la celda de Curly.

"¡No es justo! ¡Buahhhhhh!"

And the man at the back said

Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz

And the girl in the corner said

Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz

Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz

Ballroom blitz

It's it's a ballroom blitz, it's it's a ballroom blitz

It's it's a ballroom blitz, yeah, it's a ballroom blitz

Canción de Cierre: Ballroom Blitz, por Sweet

EL FINAL

...Al Menos Por Ahora !

Esta historia está dedicada con cariño y en su integridad a mis amigos y cómplices de siempre:

Drkdarkage: Porque esta historia nació gracias a ti :)

Megawacky Max: ¿Realmente qué hara sin tu ayuda ;)?

Tronkan Trok: por tantas aventuras cibernéticas :)

Luna Lovegood (Crazy): siempre la primera en dejarme reviews y mi más feróz crítica.

Number 6 (Brainy Fan): Por todo ¡Pero todo!

Nico y Fede (Hook Uy): por estar siempre ahí, donde la arnoldmania llama.

Gaby: Conocerte fue una de las mejores partes de este fic :)

Sarahí: ¿Vez cómo puse tu cancióin?

Tambien a mis nuevos amigos:

Hellerick Ferlibay: Thank you for everything, my friend :) I don' miss you. Sorry for late in write you, but my job is kill me -.-

Graudlugh: Por regresarme a viejo vicios ;)

Marcos Pinto: 4 everything too ;)

Y dedicada también a tí, lector, que la seguiste y que me dejaste reviews, tanto la primera vez como en esta segunda edición ;)

¡Gracias por todo, chicos. Esta historia es para todos ustedes! .

Will, vuestro amigo.


End file.
